


Three Times Izumi Treated Arashi Like a Customer Instead of His Boyfriend

by misura



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura





	Three Times Izumi Treated Arashi Like a Customer Instead of His Boyfriend

01\. _serve the customer with a smile_

"Are you laughing at me?" Arashi demanded, chewing on his pencil.

"Of course not." Izumi smiled. He had to admit that he hadn't read more than ten words of the book he was supposed to be reading during the past ten minutes, but, well, Arashi wasn't the kind of person who ever seemed to sit still or do nothing, and the book would still be there tomorrow, when Arashi'd be gone to school.

"Maths-homework is always such a pain." Arashi leaned back in his chair, dropped the pencil on his desk and sighed. "And you're not helping, you know."

"Sorry, I'm afraid maths isn't my strong point either," apologized Izumi.

"That's not what I meant." Arashi looked at Izumi and grinned. "You're just sitting there, looking all pretty - it's distracting."

Iziumi blushed.

Arashi's grin widened as he rose and stretched. "Ah well, I've deserved a break anyway."

 

02\. _the customer is always right_

"You don't like it," Arashi said, frowning.

"I didn't say that!" Izumi protested.

"But you thought it," Arashi asserted. "C'mon, don't be like that, will you?"

"It's fine, I suppose." Izumi shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me. You can do whatever you want."

"This isn't about me; this is about _us_." Arashi crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, do you like it, or don't you? Be honest!"

"I told you, it's fine." Izumi shrugged.

"So you don't like it," Arashi said.

"I ... " Izumi opened his mouth and closed it again. "Not really. But - "

"What are you afraid of, that I'm going to get mad at you just because you haven't got the same taste in wallpaper?" Arashi shook his head. "Sometimes, I just don't get you. Oh well, moving on. How about this one? Would you wanna look at this for the rest of your life?"

 

03\. _don't drink more than you can handle while working_

"I really don't understand what's so great about this stuff," Arashi declared, emptying his glass in one quick movement. "Tastes all sweet and like grapes."

"Nobody said you should drink it," Izumi replied, a little more stiffly than he might have been if he'd been completely sober.

"But _you_ like it," Arashi said. " 's your favorite drink."

"So?" Izumi asked, taking a small sip and wondering if there really were two empty bottles standing on the table already, or if he was seeing double.

"So I'm going to like it too!" Arashi beamed and grabbed the half-full bottle Izumi'd poured his drink from. "It gets better the more I drink of it, anyway. Not like sake."

Izumi chuckled. "Sake tastes worse the more you drink of it?"

Arashi blinked, took a swig of white wine, then shook his head. "Naw. Sake tastes just the same. 's always good. Hey, your glass is empty! Here, lemme ... "

"Uhm, I think I've had enough," Izumi said.

"Okay." Arashi put the bottle on the table, next to the three (two?) other empty bottles. "Let's go to bed!"


End file.
